


Without You

by Saint_Dionysus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Male Friendship, Microfic, Six Sentence Sunday, Zuko voice: Wanna think about our place in the universe?, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Dionysus/pseuds/Saint_Dionysus
Summary: Zuko and Aang get introspective about friendship and war.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 35





	Without You

  


“You once asked me, if I thought we could’ve been friends, had it not been for the war,” Zuko said, breaking the calm silence in the empty air temple.

  


“I guess, we got our answer,” laughed Aang, “I knew you were a good person, even if it took you a while to actualize it,”. 

  


“The thing is, I don’t think we would have been. I don’t think I’d be half the man I am if it we’re for the war. For all the bad it did and for all the pain I put you, your friends, and myself through when I was hunting you, those years made me a better person — even if I didn’t realize it, yet. Without you, without you’re disappearance, I don’t think I would have been the same person I am now,”.

  


“Huh, guess I really never thought of it like that,” Aang said softly, “I don’t think I could ever see the war as anything that could have positive outcomes, but I suppose I can make you an exception for that. I like you the way you are and I don’t think I could imagine you any other way. I guess, you wouldn’t really be  you , if you were different — you’d be a different Zuko. Do you not think that Zuko and I would have been friends?”.

  


A soft breeze traveled through the temple, like a breath of fresh air.

  


“I don’t know and I guess we never will,”.


End file.
